The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding features and functionality to their devices. For example, cellular telephones may include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming, two-way video calling, MP3 audio playback and RFID readers to name a few. While there is a trend toward the inclusion of more features and improvements for current features, there is also a trend toward smaller mobile communication devices. Fewer hardware components are therefore desirable when adding new features and making improvements to the current features in the smaller devices. Fewer hardware components may provide a cost benefit to the consumer.
Manufacturers of mobile communication devices often seek aesthetic features that may distinguish their products from others' products. For example, a user interface may include features known as trademark features of a particular mobile communication device manufacturer. Adding features to a user interface may make requirements on the overall system configuration including adding circuits, power draws and components. In adding components to a “deadfront” look user interface, a shutter may be necessary to hide a component or components when they are not in use. In keeping with the deadfront look, the shutter as well as the component both may be power draws and require circuit components.